Savin' Me
by Moonfrost of SilentClan
Summary: A silver she-cat runs away from the place where humans tested her, now with extreamly long claws and fangs. Scars on her pelt. She needed to be free. But, when she escapes, where will she go? And what about her friend Mouse? Story better then the summary
1. Chapter 1

The moon's soft light drifted from the sky onto the grass below, causing all the colors to come out as a silver. This was the best time for her to go hunting. She stepped out, showing her silver pelt. She looked around, not spotting a thing. She sighed, then sat down, the string around her neck pinched. She put a hind leg to it, and with a bit of strength, she snapped it. The string fell to the ground, looking like a collar, but it was different, instead of letters, it only showed numbers.

"To them, my name was experiment 3307."

She looked at her paws, her fur was thin there, and her claws were longer than most cats. These were the things the humans did to her. She stood up, and the light hit her face. Her eyes were red, but they quickly changed to a violet. A long scar ran down her neck, and her teeth were sharper than her claws.

"I'm a monster thanks to them."

Her thoughts were drowned out by a howl.

"Shit! They got their dogs after me!" She cursed, now sprinting away from the long grass. She had just escaped from them, and they were never going to bring her back. She'd rather die.

She came to a stop when the grass faded away to a cliff. On the other side was another ledge.

If she made it, she was free.

But...

She looked down, barely able to see the river below. The growls grew louder, and the beams of light the humans held were shining on her. She looked down, and gulped. Without thinking, she took a few steps back, then sprinted forwards, launching herself into the air. Time seemed to freeze as she lept across. Panic hit her when she glanced down.

What was she doing?!

She tried to push the thought away, the other side now almost at her paws. She stretched out a paw, but to her fear, she started going down. She had missed!

As she slipped into the shadows of the cliff, she could feel the tears on her face. She wasn't crying because she was going to die, she was crying because she'd never see the face of her friend.

---

"Mouse, are you insaine, They'll kill you for sure if you escape!" the silver she-cat hissed, her paw were wrapped up from their latest "test" on her. She looked through the bars of her cage, facing a light brown tom. He had two white eyes from when the humans "accidentally" spilled something in them.

"Blossom, if I don't I'll be forced to spend a life here. I'd rather go to hell!" His hiss was full of hate, but then he looked up at her and sighed. "Blossom, I don't want to leave you here too. Please, come with me."

"Mouse-"

"I can get you out of there! I know I can!"

"Mouse,"

"Then, we can run out the window, and dodge the humans and be free!"

"Mouse!"

"What?"

"Where. Where would we go? I hate it here as much as you do, but I'm afraid of the world. What if it's worse than here?"

"It'll be better. I promise. Blossom, we can go to a place with plenty of room. I'll hunt for you, and, and we can meet new cats and-"

"Mouse, I'm a monster. Look at me." She cried looking at her refection from the metal bars Mouse leaned over from his side of the cage he was in, gently pressing his nose to her's.

"You're not a monster Blossom. You're beautiful." his words made her feel better, but she was still scared.

---

"Mouse!" Blossom cried, trying to fit a paw through the bars. The light brown tom had waited for a human to pick him up, then he sprung forward, racking his claws over it's eyes. It growled in pain, falling over. Mouse had lept over to her cage, and was about to pull the lock.

"Mouse, look out!" She cried, Mouse turned, but it was too late. The human had picked him up and stuck a needle into his fur. His eyes started to close, and they carried him away.

"MOUSE!" Blossom cried, ramming herself forward. The cage door flew open, and she sprung forward, her claws gripping into the human's arm. It dropped Mouse in surprise, and fell backwards. Blossom let go, and rushed over to her friend's side.

"Mouse?" She mewed, putting a paw to her friend's side. His eyes flickered open, and he smiled.

"Hey."

"Mouse, get up. We can still make it!"

"I can't move."

"Then I'll carry you!"

"No. They'll only get us both."

"I'm not going to leave you!"

"If you don't, they'll kill you."

"If I do, they'll kill you!"

"Blossom, I'll be fine. Go explore the world. I'll be waiting here." He rasped, closing his eyes. Blossom could hear the humans getting up.

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Go!" Mouse hissed, his eyes shot back open and glared at her. Blossom could feel her heart rip in two as she tore her gaze at him and to an open door. She took three steps then froze.

"Go!"

---

Even if they had let Mouse live, she'd never see him again. Blossom let her tears fall as the darkness consumed her.

_'Goodbye Mouse'_

**_Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_**

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

**_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_**

**_Hurry I'm fallin'_**

All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

**_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_**

**_Hurry I'm fallin'_**


	2. Chapter 2

Blossom flickered her eyes open, looking up. She smiled as she saw Mouse walk to her.

"Mouse?"

"Who's Mouse?" In an instant, Mouse's image changed to a gray tabby tom. He looked at her, his amber eyes flickered with amusement. "You had a nasty fall. Thank StarClan you survived." He meowed, turning to some stuff he had behind him.

"StarClan? What's that?" Her question made him turn to her, but then he shrugged.

"Sorry. I forgot. You kittypets have no idea about Clan life."

"What's a kittypet?"

"A house cat. You know, pets for two- I mean humans."

"Humans?" She snarled, he jumped, surprised. "I'm not a pet. Humans, they did this to me!" She hissed, showing him her claws and teeth. She stood strong for a moment, then almost fell to tears.

"Mouse. How could I leave you there!" She cried softly, falling to her hind legs.

"So, what's your name?"

"What's yours?"

"I asked first."

"Blossom." She looked away, now studying the rocks she was under. Did this cat just take random cats and help them? Talk about not having a life!

"I'm Rainstorm. I'm SilentClan's Medicine cat. And this lazy bum," he meowed pointing to a dark gray she-cat with silver stripes running down her. "is my apprentice Silverpaw." Blossom nodded.

"Where am I?"

"In SilentClan."

"SilentClan?"

"Yeah. Come on and look. Don't worry, you can walk. you've been out long enough." Rainstorm meowed walking towards the exit. Blossom tried to get up, her legs felt weak and hunger nipped at her stomach.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Ten moons."

"WHAT?!"

"Relax! I'm kidding. Just long enough." He meowed. Leading her outside. Blossom blinked away the sun's light, trying to remember the last time she had seen the sun's light. She looked around, cats were everywhere! Some grooming each other, others eating, and some just walking around. Rainstorm pushed her out of the way and bounded across the clearing.

"Ohhhh leader! Our guest has awoken!" He sang loud enough for every cat to turn and look at her. She suddenly felt embarassed, but as soon as she turned to go back inside the stone den, she could hear Rainstorm's annoying call.

"Hey Blossom! Blosssssssssooooooommmmm! Our leady want to meet yoooooouuuu!"

"I've only known him for a moment and I want to kill him." Blossom hissed

---

She walked towards Rainfur and saw him standing in front of a tall black-and-white tom. Beside the tom stood a pale ginger she-cat. Rainstorm bounded over to her and slowed his pace so he could walk beside her.

"That tom is our leader, Shadestar. Beside him is our deputy, Sandrose." Rainstorm whispered.

"Deputy?"

"Yeah. If Shadestar dies, Sandrose becomes our leader." He pulled away from her and Blossom suddenly felt alone under the leader's yellow gaze.

"Hello." Blossom meowed, bowing her head. She wasn't sure what that meant, but she had seen Rainstorm do it when first walking over to him.

"Hello. Your name is Blossom right?" Shadestar replied, aslo bowing his head.

"Yes, but how did you-" Blossom paused and in the corner of her eye could see Rainstorm smiling in the background.(lol, I might draw that just for fun)

"Rainstorm told us." Sandrose meowed, glancing at her. There was a pause between them, the tension growing thick. Sandrose smirked then looked at Shadestar as he started to speak again. "We've also been told that you're our savor. Blossom, will you join SilentClan? You're young enough to be trained as an apprentice."

"W-What? No!" Blossom paused then looked at her paws. "I'm not fit to be here. I'm a monster. Besides, I need to find Mouse."

"a mouse?" Sandrose mewed, tilting her head.

"No. Mouse is my friend." Blossom took a deep breath, then explained about the humans who captured her and turned her into a freak. About Mouse's plan, and about how she had to leave him behind.

"You don't look any different from the rest of us. Sure your claws are longer than most, and your teeth are sharper. That only makes you more deadly in combat!" Shadestar encouraged. Blossom looked up him and gave a weak smile.

"I'm sorry Shadestar. But I can't sleep without knowing what happened to Mouse."

"Okay then. We'll go get him. After you've learned how to fight and hunt for yourself. Okay?" Shadestar mewed. Blossom blinked in surprise, and tears formed on her face. Would this cat really risk the lives of the cats he lead but his own too? All for a cat who they didn't know? Or could be dea-

"You'd really....For some cat....Just to help me?" Blossom asked, looking up at him. Shadestar nodded, but Sandrose shot him a hard glance.

"So what do you say? Want to join SilentClan?" he asked before she could reply, Rainstorm leaned forward.

"This is the part when you say yes and join the Clan." he whispered. She gave him an annoyed glance, but then looked around. So many cats. But could she really live like this?

"I'll train and hunt, but I will decide for sure once we get Mouse." she meowed.

"Okay. I can see why you'd say that. We'll announce your presence to the Clan at sunset." He meowed, then turned away.

"YAY! YOU'RE STAYING! YOU'RE STAYING!" Rainstorm sang, pressing his shoulder to hers. She looked at his amber eyes and sighed. "We have soooooooo much to talk about!" Rainstorm mewed happily, dragging her to the fresh kill pile.

_'It's going to be a long day...'_


End file.
